VocaOni
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Don't worry; I'll save all of you. I won't fail this time, just wait. You'll be able to get out of this house with your lives! I'll make sure of that. Even if I have to give up my own. I was stupid enough to lead you all here in the first place.
1. Prologue: How It All Began

**Heather: *Cowering in fear***

**Alice: You re-watched it, didn't you?**

**Heather: *Nods***

**Alice: …Yeah. If you haven't already guessed, this is based off Hetaoni, the Hetalia RPG. If you haven't watched that, for the love of God, DON'T. One, we don't want to spoil anything, and two, you'll have nightmares.**

**Heather: Despite the horrible graphics…**

**Alice: *Smacks Heather* DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER!**

**Tony: …*Blink***

**Heather and Alice: O_O…RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! OH GOD, IT FOUND US AGAIN! RUN, RUN, RUN!**

**Vocaoni**

**Chapter 0: How it all began**.

All was peaceful in Tokyo...that is...Except for the thundering sound of a blonde VOCALOID's footsteps.

"Eeeeeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! HEEEEEELLLP!" He wailed. The VOCALOID's name was Len Kagamine.

Far behind him was another girl with long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail. She was Neru Akita.

"Ack! You-don't run away! LEEEEEEENNN!" She yelled.

But it was no use; the younger blonde VOCALOID zoomed off to who knows where. Leaving city folk to be amused at the commotion happening _

"Hah...hah..." Len panted as he leaned on a wall for support.

After a quick break he sighed of relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead and stretched.

"Now that I've run this far, Neru won't come after me!" He said happily to himself after confirming that Neru wasn't anywhere near.

"Training for that soccer match before rehearsal...I thought I was going to die! Besides, the soccer match doesn't happen in 5 weeks!" He whined in his head, recalling he was chased around the neighborhood with a very pissed Neru at his heels.

Honestly, he didn't know why she took that soccer match seriously! They were only competing against Miku's team!

He soon forgot about Neru as he took a look at his surroundings. He was in a small part of Tokyo, only he didn't know where.

"Hmmmmm. I don't see anything familiar around here...am I lost?" He wondered walking around for a bit but his face lit up when he saw a specific building.

"Alright! Ice cream!" He cheered as he ordered himself a scoop of banana flavor and sat at a table.

"Ha! If Kaito was here he would order on of everything! I wouldn't blame him though, this ice cream is amazing!" He thought as he planned to take Kaito here sometime.

He was soon interrupted when he heard a loud, Italian accent exclamation,

"Ve~Really?"

"Hm?" He looked to his side to find a group of people sitting around another table provided by the ice cream parlor.

"It's just a rumor. You're not really going, are you, bruder?" Asked a tall man with blonde hair gelled (A/N: I doubt 'gelled' is a word...but oh well!) back.

He sounded like he had a German accent.

"There are ghosts, right? That sounds kind of scary c" Another man that had short black hair and brown emotionless eyes commented.

He sounded like a local according to his accent.

"Ghosts?" Len thought, excited as he secretly listened to their conversation while licking the frozen dairy treat.

"It's true! Lots of people went missing and got eaten by this huge not as awesome as me, monster!" One of them that had white hair and red eyes spread his arms as wide as he can to prove his point.

He also had somewhat of a German accent and reminded Len a little bit of Dell. Only by the looks though.

"Ve~let's check it out! Where is it?" A man exclaimed with the same Italian accent Len heard the first time.

He had light brown hair and his eyes were closed. How he could see, Len had absolutely no idea. The man also had a single gravity defying curl on the left side of his head, which Len found to be pretty tempting to tug.

"If the awesome me remembered correctly, I heard it was a really big awesome western-styled house north of here." The albino man said.

Len figured he liked describing himself as awesome and used that word a lot. Now that reminded him of Nero and Mikuo.

_"A haunted house, huh? Even though we're going to have a soccer match I don't think it will be pretty fun with everyone being so competitive. I also don't seem to have any fun with them at other times too..."_ He sighed.

_"I want to have more fun with everyone..."_ He thought longingly. His eyes suddenly lit up,

_"I know!"_ He exclaimed in his head as he figured out how to achieve this,

_"I'll tell Kaito about it! If HE tells the others about it maybe they'll get interested! Aha~ I'm so clever!"_ He thought while silently praising himself for thinking of this. He stood up with the partly melted ice cream cone in his hand,

"Alright! As soon as rehearsal is over I'll-" He mumbled but gotten unpleasantly interrupted by somebody he didn't want to see at the moment,

"LEEEEEEENNN!" Neru shouted at him while running at the speed of light.

Len froze at his spot,

_"Argh, wh-why now?"_ He thought wondering how Neru found him so fast.

"So this is where you are hiding? Stop fooling around and get back to training! We need to crush Miku's team into a million pieces!" Neru growled at him as she stomped towards the blonde boy.

"Eeep! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! At least wait until I'm done eating my ice cream!" He cried, but Neru showed no sympathy,

"Who are you, Kaito? You shouldn't be eating before training!" She scolded, irritated. "And I'm taking you back even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!" She added grabbing the collar of Len's shirt,

"Gack!" Len gagged, dropping his ice cream as the blonde girl began dragging the poor boy by the collar against his will.

The group who was talking about the rumor stopped to look at the scene which they found pretty ironic.

"Weird, that happened with Feliciano and me an hour ago..." The blonde man commented.

The Italian man looked up from his ice cream,

"Ve?"

"Wow, a haunted house?" Kaito exclaimed.

Len eagerly nodded.

"Sounds interesting! Let's go! I'll ask the others if they want to come along!"

"Uh-huh! I'll do the same!" Len agreed.

Kaito was deep in thought,

"I don't think Teto will want to, though c." He mumbled.

Even though Teto was a chimera, she didn't believe in ghosts or which everyone found to be very strange.

"Anyway, there are many others we can ask!" He added a bit louder.

"If she doesn't come, I'll try asking her!" Len suggested.

He wanted one of his best friends to come no matter what. He then went into a thinking position,

"Er c There is a city nearby, you see, and from there, you have to go cer cer c" Len smiled as he snapped his fingers,

"East! You go east, and you'll know it right away!"

"OK! East, right?" Kaito asked, making sure.

"It probably can't be in a very good condition..." The bluenette added imagining what the house would look like.

He got a shiver down his spine. He did not get a pretty picture.

"At least, we'll have fun together!" He exclaimed hiding the fact he was kind of scared to go.

Len smiled,

"Yeah~!" He agreed and looked at the door that led to the stage they were rehearsing on,

"I think they're still on the stage. Let's go back quickly!" He said and dashed towards it.

Kaito blinked, surprised that he ran so fast but then ran himself to catch up with the blonde boy. There was no way he was losing to a 14 year old shota!

"Oh c A haunted house, is it?" Teto asked, you have to be an idiot to not notice the boredom in her voice.

Kaito, who actually was oblivious to the lack of interest in the chimera's voice, nodded; apparently he was one of those idiots.

"Don't you think it's interesting? Rehearsal is finally over and we have nothing better to do, so I thought we could all go together!" Kaito exclaimed, trying to convince her.

A few minutes ago, everyone who was going to be performing in the concert was talking to each other on the stage until the two goofballs busted through the doors. They stared at them for a moment but went back to what they were doing. Kaito then went to his friends (who were also his and Len's team members for that soccer match) to talk about the haunted house with Len interrupting him at some points. Everyone wanted to refuse at first, but they knew when it came to Kaito and Len working together in persuasion, they had no chance in escaping it. Even though some were actually interested but decided to hide it.

"What are you going to do, Teto?" Len asked, waiting for his best friend's answer with sparkling eyes that made Teto mentally blush **(wait, is that possible? XD)**

"Well..." She started hesitantly, she absolutely did not want to come since it sounded so boring, but on the other hand she did not want to say no to the boy she has a crush on, especially with those eyes.

"I'll see what I can-" She said but was rudely interrupted,

"Aww, c'mon, let's have fun! I'm telling you, everyone is coming!" Kaito yelled in excitement.

Meanwhile Neru was thinking about the plans about going to the haunted house since her last and only phone got broken by a certain blue idiot.

"If so many people drop by there, it won't be a test of courage. Why don't you go first to take a look?" She then suggested.

"Yeah, I'll send you a message when I get there! Then if you like, you can come over." Ruko happily chimed in.

She had also secretly wanted Teto to come.

"All right. I'll be waiting here." Teto answered sighing in defeat.

They then all decided that the first group would be Meiko, Ruko, Teiru, Kaito, Kaiko, and Gakupo.

"Well then. Those in the first group, let's go?" Meiko said with a 'let's get this over with' face as she started to walk towards the door.

She just wanted to get this done by nighttime so she could go to the bar with Haku. Everyone else frantically went to catch up with her but apparently forgot about the stairs and landed in a tangled heap at the bottom. It was then Teto noticed Len staring longingly at the door.

"Len-kun," Teto started.

"Hm?" Len asked as he turned to Teto.

"You keep looking at the door. Do you want to talk to Rin-chan?" She asked.

Len shook his head.

"Oh sorry. It's...nothing..." He mumbled.

Nero turned to them,

"Do you want to talk to Mikuo?" He asked from behind.

Apparently he heard their little conversation. "Why don't you just go there?" He added.

Again Len shook his head,

"No, it's fine. If I met them, I think I'd waver in my resolution. I'll go see them when I come back." He said with a slight smile.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, I just remembered one thing. Kaito and er cRuko. And also, well cGakupo." The group who had finished untangling themselves and started walking towards the door all stopped and looked questioningly at the boy.

"Can you do me a little favor?" He asked, his voice was filled with hesitation and worry rather than his usual cheeriness.

Gakupo couldn't resist interrupting,

"Oh? Is it about the secret to my good looks? You can ask me anything~" He said flipping his hair in what he called a sexy way.

Len gave him a weird look,

"No, it's just that...well...maybe you should bring weapons. I know it sounds stupid and childish of me but well...I already brought them so..." He said gesturing to the bag full of weapons he had.

Most people gave him weird looks while others just had a 'how did we miss that' look. But then they all took some, except Meiko, Ruko, and Teiru (who had his trusty butcher knife). Then Kaiko, who was almost invisible to the others asked,

"Well, let's go then?" The blue haired girl gestured her group who were now armed to the door.

Everyone else except Kaito who was waiting for his sister left but then she turned and looked at Len,

"Just to make sure, we'll go east and then find a western-styled house right?" She asked, expecting an answer from him,

"What?" He seemed to have been distracted. "Oh cyeah. Be careful," He said happily.

As the rest of them watched the two Shions leave, Teto noticed worry shone in Len's eyes. But she decided not to talk about it. Nero started to stretch.

"Well, I guess that we should go home now. I want to watch some T.V." He said.

Neru looked at him,

"Sorry bro, I just told the people who are picking us up that we have other plans with your phone." She said.

Nero's eyes widened as he checked his pocket only to find that his phone was missing.

"Whaaaat? Can I at least have my phone back?" He whined.

Neru smirked,

"Nope!"

"Well that's just great!"

Three hours later...

The group that included Neru, Nero, Teto, and Len were waiting for the others to send the message. Len was sitting on the edge of the stage playing a video game while Teto was just lying on the ground staring at the ceiling (...or is she...) on one side of the room. Neru was doing something on Nero's phone that she still never gave back while Nero was pacing back and forth out of boredom on the other side. He then walked up to Neru,

"Hey, sis! What are you doing?" He asked resting his arms on her head while trying to look at what was on the screen.

"Get off! Besides what does it look like? I'm texting!" She growled in irritation.

What Nero had expected her to say that since Kaito broke her phone.

"Wait, what? Don't just go texting on my phone!" He said.

"I'm just gathering information on the location of the house. It's amazing how one of them knew where it was and took picture of it." She replied to him.

The boy textaholic looked at the phone's screen.

"Wow, it's pretty big! I can't believe the person kept it!" He said in amazement, Neru nodded in agreement,

"I know, but the person also said that it would approximately take 3 hours to get there if we are walking." She confirmed.

Nero's eyes widened,

"That's too far!" He whined.

He hated walking. Again, Neru nodded at her brother's comment,

"That's why I say that we actually leave right now, if we want to make it back together by late evening." Neru said.

For once, Nero agreed,

"Let's tell Teto and Len-chan~!" He exclaimed.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room...**

Teto looked at the ceiling drowning out the noise while Len kept playing his game. Suddenly Nero came up to them,

"Hey guys, sis has something to say." Nero said.

Neru cleared her throat before beginning,

"According to my this text a person sent me it will take at least 3 hours to get to the house." Teto and Len groaned at this but Neru ignored them.

"So I suggest that we leave now if we want to return with the first group by evening." She said.

"B-But we have yet to hear from them!" Teto stammered.

"You do have a point there..." Neru said.

Len looked at them with puppy dog eyes,

"But guys, if we leave right now then we don't have to worry about getting there before nightfall! Besides, it's much safer to travel in daylight anyways! Right, Teto?" Teto looked at him with confusion in her eyes,

"Huh? Y-Yeah!" She said sweat dropping.

"I didn't exactly agree to go either..." She added in her thoughts.

Len looked at her and as if he read her mind, tugged at her arm.

"Aww Teto, C'mon~~ everyone is hoping you would come along too~!" He said with bigger puppy dog eyes.

Teto really didn't want to go, but she can't stand those eyes. She sighed in defeat again,

"Hai..." She mumbled. Len's eyes lit up,

"Yay!" He exclaimed jumping up and down with joy at his victory.

"Well, the first group is already ahead of us by now so I'll doubt we will beat them to the house anyways." Nero pointed out.

"Well, if that's the case and since I'm practically outnumbered, let's go!" Neru called from the door.

Everyone went and caught up to her.

_Don't worry; I'll save all of you._

_I won't fail this time, just wait,_

_You'll all be able to get out of this house with your lives!_

_I'll make sure of that..._

_Even if I have to give up my own._

_XXxThe never ending nightmare begins once againxXx_

**If you haven't already guessed, those people talking about the rumor were Italy, Prussia, Germany, and Japan. I WILL NOT SPOIL ANYTHING ABOUT HETAONI.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Vocaoni Chapter 1

**Heather: SCARY. SCARY. RUSSIA, SAVE ME! *Clings on to Russia***

**Russia: …Wrong anime.**

**Heather: I DON'T CAAAAAARE! *Cries***

**Alice: …Right…this is what happens when your best friend is Russian…she clings onto Russia for dear life every time something happens…**

**Heather: I'm also Hungarian :D**

**Hungary: YAYZ!**

**Alice: ENOUGH HETALIA. GO AWAY.**

**Russia and Hungary: Aaw…*Walks away***

**Heather: NOOO. DON'T GO AWAY. Dx**

**China: Hi Al-**

**Alice: GO. AWAY.**

**Heather: DON'T SHOO AWAY YOUR OWN COUNTRY!**

**Alice: Can we get on with the chapter now?**

**Heather: In a second! You know what's funny? xD**

**Alice: What?**

**Heather: I'm from Russia, and you're from China. :3**

**Alice: O.O; *Inches away***

**Heather: *Inches closer***

**Vocaoni Chapter 1**

The mansion was silent; the only sound was the thumping noise of a mochi wearing a blue scarf, desperate on finding a way out of this demon hole. Its hopes rose as it saw the front door right in front of it. It ran to it and jiggled the doorknob with its mouth. Nothing. It was locked from the outside.

The mochi couldn't believe its bad luck as a shadow loomed over it. Sensing IT behind the poor thing, the mochi hesitantly turned around...

Only to let out an ear splitting shriek.

A deserted house in a mountain about three hours on foot from where the next concert was going to be.

"Ouch! Stop pushing me, you idiot!"

"Well, sorry! It's not my fault this path is so narrow, Neru!"

"You two are indeed stupid."

"Over there! I can see the house!"

No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumors had it that it was haunted.

Outside a mansion, four figures stood in front of the entrance staring in awe at the building,

"Wow! It's really here!" Len exclaimed, holding his hand up to shade his eyes so he could get a better look.

Teto was also impressed.

"I thought it was just a rumor... I never thought we would actually find it..." She said in amazement.

She then turned to Nero to see his reaction,

"It has such a desolate feel... Not bad." He commented with a confident look on his face while nodding in approval.

It was then from the corner of her eye, Teto saw Len looking away from the mansion. He didn't look like he was distracted by something. Instead, he had a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't think it's very interesting, though." Neru mumbled.

Teto looked at her. It was obvious she was nervous. Even Nero had a hint of nervousness in his eyes. She decided to say something,

"Me neither... Can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?" She suggested.

Everyone seemed more comfortable at this suggestion but only Teto saw Len's expression turned from disgust to cheery,

"Aww, after all the trouble we had to find?" He said in disappointment.

He then grabbed Neru by the collar and started dragging her the same way she did earlier to the front door.

"C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Neru sweat dropped but said nothing.

"Shouldn't we object or something?" Nero whispered to Teto.

She just shook her head, too confused to say anything at the moment as they followed the two. Nobody saw Len's smile turn into a frown as they entered.

Inside the house, Len ran a finger on the wall only to see there wasn't any dust,

"It's cleaner than I thought." He said, amused.

Everyone agreed.

"H-hey, can we go now?" Neru suddenly said in an urgent tone.

Nero, seeing she was obviously scared, couldn't let go of this golden opportunity,

"What's the matter, sis? You scared?" He teased.

Neru glared and was about to retort when they heard something shatter down the hall causing the Akita siblings to jump out of their skins. Len had a look of worry on his face. Only Teto seemed to have calm faces.

"L-look, we really should go now." Neru said uneasily.

Nero nodded in agreement. Teto sighed,

_"I'm surrounded by idiots."_ She thought. "Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Honestly, where is your common sense?" She said in a mature way as she walked down the hall, only to be stopped by Len,

"Wait, here, bring this just in case!" Len said as he gave a katana to Teto.

Teto looked confused.

"Thanks, but what about you guys?" Teto asked.

"Don't worry! I got a whip! I just don't know about him and his cheap sword though..." Neru said gesturing to Nero.

"Hey it's not cheap! It's an awesome sword and makes me look awesomer!" Nero exclaimed.

"Awesomer is not a word!" Neru pointed out.

Nero ignored her,

"And we can't have Len-chan here ruining his innocent attitude swinging a weapon now can we~?" Nero said in a teasing way causing Len to glare at him.

Teto strapped the katana to her waist,

"Well, I'm going to check things out." She said as she started walking to the source of the noise again,

"Be careful, Teto!" Nero called after her; she turned around with a smile,

"I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back." She said as she left the group.

Nobody noticed as the door silently closed and locked itself.

Nobody noticed the shadow of a demon getting closer.

Most of all, Teto did not hear the blood curdling scream.

As she got farther away from them, she looked at the katana on her right side and sighed.

_"Damn it! Everyone knows I'm horrible when it comes to using a katana! The only trick I know is one called 'curse'. So why is Len giving me one...unless...he knows something we don't..."_ Teto thought, but shook her head,

_"Nah, that's impossible! Nobody knows anything about this place!"_ She concluded.

After going through many locked doors, she started thinking again. Neru and Nero were acting out of character. They were both confident and strong and are able to take any challenge, but when they got to the haunted house, they started acting jumpy and ready to run away anytime. But, it was Len that interested her. Sure he looked worried, but that was to the others.

He was also looking away in disgust when they arrived at the mansion,

_"Mostly, if he didn't want to come, he didn't have to. Yet, he forced his excitement..."_ Teto thought as she went through a door that was actually unlocked.

She then saw a shattered plate on the ground.

_"This must've been it. But, how did it shatter on the ground? Was it the wind?"_ Teto wondered to herself but she remembered that the windows were locked and barred.

The air was also eerily still.

"If it's broken I have to be careful not to hurt myself..." She mumbled as she started to head back.

When she got back to the front entrance, she was shocked to see no one was here.

"D-Did they leave after all?" She wondered out loud.

The thought struck her like lightning,

"...How regrettable..." She mumbled as she sighed.

She then looked at the front door. Might as well go out. She walked towards it. Jiggled the doorknob, confused and pushed against the door with all her might. It was futile,

The door won't open.

**OH YEAH. IT'S GETTING GOOD NOW. WOOT! **

**Reviews are STILL appreciated. You know, in case you want to click that little button, before Tony comes and kills you. :D**

**Or you'll have to become one with Russia.**

**Or face the wrath of Belarus.**

**In fact, if you don't review, all of the above will happen to you.**

**:D**


	3. VocaOni Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh for chimera's sakes! This isn't funny; now open this freaking door Nero!" Teto yelled.

There was no answer.

"Nero, I'm warning you, you don't want to make a chimera angry..." She added through gritted teeth.

There was still no answer. Teto, finally believing that they weren't playing a trick on her, let out a frustrated groan, but then had a happy thought,

_"Might as well do some exploring while I'm stuck here!"_ She exclaimed to herself.

Teto was known as the girl who sticks her nose in everyone else's business. She then started out with trying to open any door she could find, only that each of them were locked,

"Dang it! This is not fun at all! All the doors are locked!" She said in frustration, suddenly the temperature dropped to what felt like -30 degrees.

Teto shivered as she hugged herself for warmth,

"Wh-Why d-d-did it get s-so c-c-cold?" She asked no one as her teeth chattered.

She did not like this feeling, not one bit. Especially when the coldness suddenly made her feel despair. She heard something.

_'Thump, thump, thump...'_ She stopped,

_"Footsteps? I think it came from here..."_ She thought as she got to a corner, she gasped.

Right in front of a door was a thing that had sickly gray skin and a head that looked too big for its body. It was also naked, but Teto was too shocked to get a nosebleed. The thing looked like it didn't see her as it disappeared behind the door. She then sighed in relief, surprised she was holding her breath in the first place,

_"It's gone!"_ She thought,

"Wh-what was that just now-?" Teto continued asking herself, still not believing her eyes.

She rubbed them,

"I-Maybe I'm getting tired...?" She concluded, "Yeah, that's right, I'm j-just tired! There's no such thing as ghosts or demons! That's practically the reason why I volunteered to investigate!" She nervously chuckled, trying to convince herself that her eyes are playing tricks on her.

Though part of her was disagreeing. She then went up to the door, getting her katana ready, and twisted the doorknob, only to find it was locked. She sighed for the 100th time that day and decided to explore some more to get that incident off her mind.

"Well, no one's on the first floor, so let's try the second!" She concluded.

While being so caught up in what had happened, Teto didn't notice the cold atmosphere had disappeared along with the monster.

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"Argh! Another locked door! There seems to be a lot of them here!" Teto yelled in frustration.

That was probably the 15th so far though she wasn't exactly sure. Who keeps track of locked doors anyways? She then looked at the door next to it,

"I swear it this door is locked, I'm going to slice it down..." She mumbled as she twisted the knob, to her surprise and delight, it opened!

"Aw man! It's just an empty room! But I guess I should be glad there are at least some doors unlocked..." The chimera said, disappointed.

Though she eyed the curtains suspiciously before she left. She went to the door next to the room she just went in. It was also unlocked.

"Finally things are going my way for once in this house!" Teto said triumphantly.

As she looked around, she saw something on the bed,

_"This is... Neru's whip? What is it doing in a place like this?"_ She thought, it looked worn from use.

She then got perverted images in her mind as she blushed furiously before slapping herself.

"No Teto! This is no time for lemons! Bad Teto, bad! You're supposed to be a lemon fan girl!" She scolded herself as she quickly rushed out with the whip and went back to the previous room.

The curtains caught her attention again,

"I swear there is something up with those curtains...mostly since they don't shake like that..." She mumbled walking towards them and as quick as lightning, shoved them to the side.

She stumbled backwards as something shot out of the little closet behind them,

"Neru?" She asked shocked.

Neru said nothing but hug her knees and shudder furiously. The magenta head smirked,

"Hey, I thought the great Neru was fearless. Never expected her to be shivering like a coward in Antarctica hiding from man eating polar bears!" She teased expecting Neru to make a comeback.

Neru still said nothing but shivered uncontrollably causing Teto's eyes to widen,

"Wh-What? You're not even going to make a comeback? What the hell got you to act like this?" Teto asked before looking around,

"...Neru, where are the others?" She asked.

As expected, Neru didn't say anything,

"You look shaken." Teto remarked stating the obvious,

"And out of character..." She added in a mumble.

Her eyes lit up,

"I know! I'll go get you something to drink! Maybe that will calm you down!" She exclaimed walking out of the room with a glass she randomly found on the table.

When she got to the kitchen, she found a faucet, only to see it was twisted in a gruesome way. She was speechless,

"Wh-What the hell? Guess I'll have to find another source..." She muttered and walked to the bathroom.

She saw water in the toilet bowl and sweat dropped,

"Well...this is also water too..." She said hesitantly before fishing for a coin in her skirt pocket,

"Okay, heads, I go find another source of water, tails, I get it from this toilet bowl." She said and flipped the coin...only for it to land inside the toilet bowl,

"Well, I'm not getting that...I'll just go find another source. I shouldn't be too hasty after all, only an idiot does that." She concluded, going out.

She then stopped,

"Crud, I forgot the cup!" She said going back into the bathroom, only to be greeted by a surprise,

"What...the...hell...?" She asked with a weird expression on her face.

The bathroom was now filled with food like rice balls, peppers, beer, and others.

"Well, Neru can't drink beer yet so that's out of the question..." She said looking at the beer.

Not trusting toilet food, she left with the glass.

**Later...**

"Here Neru, I got you some water." Teto said handing her a glass of water she had gotten from a working faucet.

She purposely left out the fact it was unfiltered. Neru gratefully took it and drank the whole thing before making a face,

"Is this...really water?" She questioned.

"Judging by its color...maybe." Teto said, shrugging.

"I see anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you." Neru said.

Teto chuckled,

"No problem! So where are the others?" She asked.

Neru looked down, her eyes glazed,

"I'm not sure..." She mumbled and looked at Teto in the eyes,

"At any rate, we ran for our lives and those two went in different directions I think." She explained.

Teto nodded, understanding.

"Alright then, I'll go look for them. You should just rest for now." She said.

Neru scratched the back of her head,

"Sorry. Oh, by the way, I found this while I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you." Neru advised, tossing a silver key to the chimera.

She caught it and noticed there were some letters carved in it,

_'Library'_

"Library key...I guess it's worth a try..." She mentally said to herself before leaving the room in search of the library.

**xxxxXxxxx**

After testing almost every door with the key, Teto finally found the right one that led to the library. Only to be blasted with the same cold and despairing aura.

_"Wh-Where have I felt this before?"_ She asked herself as she entered.

When she did the chimera could've sworn she saw a flash of grey. As Teto rounded a corner she was surprised to see so many books despite the fact it was a library,

"So this is the library? There are so many books!" She said in amazement.

"It doesn't look like Len or Nero is in here. Still, I should look for some clues." The UTAULOID added, looking around as she got to a table,

"Hm? What is this?" She asked herself again, picking up a white blob.

_"Oh, it's an ordinary rice ball. Wait, how did a rice ball even get here?"_ She asked her brain.

"Oh well, I should look for more clues..." The drill tailed girl sighed as she began to look what else was on the table, her eyes widened,

"Th-These are the Japanese seals Gakupo gave me for my birthday! Why are they here?" She asked looking at Gakupo's familiar handwriting.

It was then she noticed a shadow looming over her and felt even colder and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. Something was behind her. Hesitantly, she turned around only to be greeted by the Thing's pitch black eyes.

"Holy...mother...fucking...chimera..." Teto squeaked and barely managed to dodge the monster's claws.

The Thing lashed out at her again. Frantically, Teto took out her katana and blocked it. She then slashed at it and made a beeline towards the door,

_"Damn it! What is that thing? I have to get out of here fast!" _She thought as she got to the door,

"Now the key..." She said sticking her hand into her pockets, only to find all of them empty,

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" She cursed repeatedly as the demon came closer to her.

She was trapped. By instinct, she went into a fighting stance with her katana. Letting out a battle cry, she lunged at it and made a direct hit, but the Thing looked unaffected much to her surprise. She then went on to plan B,

"Curse!" She cried sending never-ending slashes at the monster.

One particular one hit its forehead and it roared with pain,

"Now's my chance!" Teto exclaimed as she ran around the wounded alien.

"What now? Where is the key?" She frantically looked around.

Behind the bookshelves, she saw a faint glimmer.

"There it is!" She thought, relieved and ran up to retrieve it.

She then pressed her back against the bookshelves and peered from the side to see the Thing looking for her,

"3...2...1...Go!" She said spreading her chimera wings and shot towards the door with the Thing not far behind her.

The door came closer, the Thing extended an arm, Teto jammed the key into the lock and gave a forceful turn before shooting out and closing it with her back now pressed against the door. She breathed heavily and sweat came down her face and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest.

"Man...that thing won't give up!" She thought.

"...es...Cape..." A voice came from the other side.

Teto's eyes shot opened,

"Wh-What?" She mumbled

"..You...won't...es...cape..." The voice repeated again.

More sweat poured down her face as the girl's heart thumped wildly,

"What the hell's going on?"


End file.
